Three Words
by Yuniran
Summary: AU. Neurosurgeon Maki Nishikino has everything she could ever need in life. But what happens when she comes face to face with the girl she once loved? [REWRITTEN]
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I got lazy with writing the other fic and this idea was kind of brewing in my mind for a bit. (*´_ゝ｀) Right now I'm not sure where I want this to go? I felt like writing it, so I did. **

**For now, finishing Bullet of Love will still be top priority! I'll update this whenever I have extra time to write(or until I finish the other fic).**

**Another note, there WILL be sexual content in later chapters, so beware! (I can do that since they're older in this fic (〃▽〃))**

**I hope you all enjoy! Please leave reviews and whatnot, if people like it I'll try to update quicker! (;ﾞ°´ω°´)**

* * *

><p>"I'll be back."<p>

Those three words dug at her heart. Three simple words, three empty words. _You liar._

After the third years graduated, Muse disbanded. After all, it wouldn't be the same without all nine members. The vote was unanimous, all in favor of Muse's end after all its members no longer attended Otonokizaka Academy. Muse saved the school from shutting down, and most would be content with just that. A triumphant victory. It was no doubt a year that the group of girls would forget, or at least for Maki Nishikino.

During that one year, the world around Maki changed. The normally introverted first year was able to make more friends than she'd ever had before. School had more meaning, rather than simply a place to study and receive an education that would prepare her for college, as well as please her parents. After joining Muse, she looked forward to each and every minute she spent in the club room with everyone. Hanayo, Rin, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi, and...

Nico Yazawa, the girl who stole Maki's heart. A stubborn, obnoxious, self-proclaimed 'super idol', Nico ran away with Maki's heart like a thief in the night. Looking back on it, she was unable to pinpoint when exactly it happened. The short third year permanently wiggled her way into the composer's life, and she was powerless to stop it, although there was no reason to. Maki found herself thinking of the raven-haired girl every second of the day; Nico occupied her thoughts while she was busy with schoolwork, playing the piano, eating dinner with her family, and even whilst falling asleep. As she closed her eyes at night, the last fleeting image in her mind was of the girl and her cheeky grin.

Each time she made eye contact with Nico, a rosy hue stained her cheeks. When their hands grazed one another, an electric feeling shot through Maki's body. They went through their fair share of arguments, a majority pointless. Their personalities were similar to one another, both parties unwilling to step down and admit defeat, no matter how senseless the reasoning. Although Maki had to admit, some of Nico's arguments made no sense whatsoever.

The one thing she regretted was her reluctance to admit her feelings. Maki was hesitant, fearing the worst of outcomes. Cliche thoughts filled her mind, weighing her down. _What if she thinks I'm weird? What if she hates me?_ Girls dating other girls wasn't a common occurrence after all. It turned into a crush she planned to take to the grave. But everything changed after the third years graduated. The memory was burned into Maki's mind.

A light spring breeze gently lifted the pink petals off the pavement, swiftly carrying them for as long as the wind wished, soon allowing them to float back to the ground where their journey would repeat once more. The sun was setting, shooting its final rays of sunshine across the land before it retired for the night. In the clear sky above, night and day mixed together in a magnificent masterpiece of oranges, yellows, reds, and purples expertly blended together. Inside the club room, Maki and Nico sat alone. Everyone had gone home but Nico, who stayed to finish packing up her personal belongings she stored in the room. Maki stayed to assist her senior, hoping to spend as much time as she could before they'd no longer be together.

"You know," She began as she sealed the last package. "Muse...no. You and the others...I have the nine of you to thank for this. All of this was more than I could have ever asked for, so thank you. Muse was my miracle." The raven-haired girl sighed, gazing out the window at the mesmerizing sunset laid out before them. "Honestly, if it weren't for you I would've given up a long time ago. It's a good thing I didn't, right?" Nico's smile wasn't one of merriment or satisfaction, but one of sorrow and longing. "A part of me wants to just stay here with you and the others forever. This is the place where my dreams came true..."

Pain tugged at Maki's heart as she was unable to hold back the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. Before she could stop it, liquid trailed down her flushed cheeks. "Nico, I...I-I..." _I can't say it after all._

Maki was wrapped in a warm embrace, though for some reason it only made her tears fall faster. "Don't cry, Maki. This isn't the end, it's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll come visit you every day, okay? I promise."

Apparently, promises weren't enough. That was the last thing Maki could remember of that day. Of course Nico kept true to her words for a month or two, visiting each day after school ended, just as she said she would. In the beginning, it felt like normal, as if she never graduated. But as time went on, her visits became less and less frequent, until she stopped coming entirely. For reasons unknown, she seemingly disappeared. Maki spent her days staring aimlessly out the window, in hope of spotting a familiar pair of twin-tails skipping into the school gates with enthusiasm.

After the year ended, Maki accepted the fact that Nico wasn't going to come back. She still had the others, although it just wasn't the same. Even without Eli and Nozomi, things felt unpleasantly different. Maki left Nico messages, calls, emails, you name it. Everything she could possibly think of, with no reply from the girl. One day she became fed up with it all, deciding to take measures into her own hands.

Rain blanketed the city that day, filling up gutters and flooding unprepared streets. Dark grey clouds served as lid to the sky, blocking out any possibility of sunlight. It was as if someone picked up the city itself and dropped it into a storm cloud. Maki struggled to keep her umbrella from the powerful wind, which roared in her ears. The storm reflected her own emotions as she marched up the stairs of Nico's apartment complex. Angrily knocking on the door, she called out to her senior.

"Nico, get out here! I know you're in there! Why haven't you..." Maki shouted, all her exasperation fading as the door swung open. In front of her stood a much taller person than whom she was searching for, but with the same ruby eyes and ebony hair. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, ..."

"It's alright. You're...Nishikino, am I wrong? Maki, was it?" The woman inquired, placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"Yes. I'm sorry to bother you, but is Nico home?"

"Did she not tell you?" The mother frowned, concern and annoyance plastered on her face. "That girl, I told her she should let you all know...anyway, Nico left to university the other day. I'm sorry my daughter didn't tell you."

Maki was lost for words. "She...she's gone?"

"She left to stay in the dormitory there, yes. Anyway, the storm is kicking up. You should go home, it's not safe. If Nico ever comes home for a visit, I'll tell her you were here."

_She left without saying goodbye._

It wasn't long before the second years graduated as well. Honoka, Umi, and Kotori left the school behind, each of them going off to live their lives just as everyone else did. Maki was able to trudge through the remainder of her school years with Rin and Hanayo, who were unsuccessful in returning Maki to her state of mind when Muse was together. Honoka kept her weekly visits, mostly due to her home being so close, and her need to help her family's store. Although Arisa attended Otonokizaka Academy as well, Eli was too busy with other affairs to visit. It felt as if her former upperclassmen left to a faraway world, one she couldn't reach.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget about Nico.

No word from her came in that year, or any year to come.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor Nishikino, you're needed in operating room A-3.<em>" An electronic voice called overhead, tearing Maki from her trip down memory lane.

Neurosurgeon Maki Nishikino perched on a black leather chair in her office, leaning over a pile of various unfinished paperwork. As of late, she'd been daydreaming about the past.

Shaking her head, she searched for her clipboard with all the information for her upcoming surgery. "Stop reminiscing, Maki. None of it matters now." She told herself the same thing each time, although inside she knew she didn't mean it. Locating the board, she hastily picked it up and stepped out of the office, closing the lights and the door behind her.

The doctor's life now was monochrome in comparison to her once colorful school life. After graduating from Otonokizaka, Maki spent all her time studying in university, successfully becoming the neurosurgeon her parents wished her to be. She gave up her love for music to indulge in a life in the medical field. With her enormous salary, along with her parent's riches, she was able to have anything she wanted. Though it remained that way all her life. _Am I lonely? _The though crossed her mind many times over the course of her life. Every so often she'd get a call from Rin or Hanayo, but she was always too busy to accept their invitations. Of course, Maki tried once or twice to date, each one ending for one reason or another. In the end, she just couldn't do it.

"Are you alright, Doctor Nishikino? Your face is a bit pale." The receptionist commented, looking up from her desktop.

Maki nodded, lifting a hand in defense. "I'm alright, thank you."

"If you say so! Have a nice day!"

The hospital walls were painted a neutral white, just as everything else was. The entire building was as plain as could be, but Maki didn't argue. It wasn't as if it changed anything. With a deep sign, she whispered words of encouragement to herself. "Get your head in the game, this isn't the time."

Trotting through the hospital corridors, her footwear clacked against the cold, tiled floor. Taking the route she did for every operation, she skimmed over the details once more. The man was in for the removal of a brain tumor, an extremely difficult and dangerous job. One slip up could mess up the entire operation, not that she didn't already know. Her records as a neurosurgeon were flawless, not a single mishap. Because of this, she became well known in the medical field. Though none of it mattered to her. Not the fame, not the fortune. Soon her parents would retire from their working time in the hospital, and the responsibility would fall onto her. Maki needed to prepare for that time, rather than dawdle around in the past and present.

Upon arriving to the operation room, everything was prepared for her. The assistants were lying in wait for Maki, the equipment and tools already set out and ready to go. Throwing her thoughts away just as she normally did, she laid her clipboard on the table outside the room. She tied her crimson hair into a ponytail, stuffing it under a hairnet. Maki kept her hairstyle more or less the same, though it eventually grew longer. Delicately placing a mask over her face, she thoroughly washed her hands before slipping on the latex gloves.

Mentally readying herself for the operation, the neurosurgeon stepped into the operation room.

_It's better to just forget it all. _


	2. Return to Akihabara

**A/N: Okay so. I hated the other chapter I wrote so much that I changed the entire plot of this story. I ended up switching to Nico's POV because I wasn't really feeling Maki;;; But it will return to Maki's next time. Again, sorry about that! The other chapter was just really rushed. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The sun's glorious golden rays felt warm on the girl's pale skin. She once stood in the same sunlight many years ago; It was a warmth she would never forget. For her, the bustling city of Akihabara was but a harbor for the memories she'd left behind, the people she left behind. After journeying the vast ocean alone for years, returning home for the first time since her departure gave her chills. This was a place she no longer knew, instead an island of change. Though maybe change wasn't a bad thing; After all, she had done the same.<p>

Her silky black hair hung low past her shoulders, galloping in the wild wind. Deep crimson eyes were filled with nostalgia as she took her time strolling through the streets of Akihabara, taking in the new sights. Little specialty food shops closed down, replaced with immense food courts. Stores that once sold knick knacks were nowhere to be seen, high-end clothing shops in their place. As depressing as it was to see all those old shops gone, Akihabara seemed to have gotten even more popular than it was before. In the heart of the city, UTX Academy stood tall and proud as ever. Seeing the school pushed her mind back in time.

_I wonder how things would be if I was able to go there. _It was her dream high school, after all. Her younger self would've gone to UTX in a heartbeat, if she had the money that is. Thinking back, there were times she wondered if Otonokizaka Academy was worth it. She doubted whether she would ever be able to reach her goal to become the number one idol in the universe, Nico Yazawa. Though the more time she spent with μ's, the more she realized that maybe, just maybe, she already had everything she needed. UTX became a forgotten dream that no longer applied to her academy life; μ's valiantly took the spotlight. If she hadn't gone to Otonokizaka, if she hadn't formed the Idol Research Club, her life would be completely different. μ's was her shining star in the empty night sky. After the other members of her club resigned, Nico nearly gave up on her dreams. She couldn't bear to recruit again, only to be abandoned in the end. It was Honoka and the others who saved her from her despair.

Nico gazed at the school, whose skyscraper could possibly touch the heavens above. A few renovations had been done to it, but it remained more or less the same. Idols whom she didn't recognize danced on screen as the people underneath it cheered. _Some things never change._ She thought to herself, promptly walking away from the crowded school. Nico already had a destination in mind, though there was a certain place she wanted to visit on the way. _I hope it's still there._ She thought to herself, the path to Homura Bakery popping up in her mind as if it were automatic.

After getting away from the bustling streets, the atmosphere became more tranquil. Nico's walked at a slow pace, taking in the sights of her old home. While it was nothing incredible, it was enough to send her on a trip through memory aisle. She smiled as the store came into view; A traditional-looking two-story structure, a sign above with the words 'Homura Bakery' written on them. It stood at the corner of the crossroads surrounded by greenery on each of its sides. Stepping inside, there was no one to be seen. The aroma of freshly baked sweets filled the room, their lovely fragrance caressing Nico's senses. Bringing a finger to her shin, she contemplated over what to order.

Finally reaching a decision, she spoke her order. "I'll have a box of sakura mochi." It was spring, after all.

Behind the counter, a woman with medium length ginger hair popped up, her sky blue eyes widening at the sight of her customer. "No way! Is it really you?!" She exclaimed, running around the counter.

_I was hoping she wouldn't notice._ Nervously scratching her cheek, she put on her signature smile, although it came out a little odd as she hadn't done so in a long time. "That's right! Nico is back!" She chimed, cringing as Honoka pounced, wrapping her in an iron embrace.

"It's been so long! Everyone will be happy you're back!"

"Y-You can't tell anyone!" Nico shouted without thought, the words flowing out of her mouth before she could stop them.

A slight frown found its way to Honoka's lips as she pondered over the black-haired girl's response. "Why not?"

"Well..." Nico dug through her thoughts, desperately searching for a near-believable answer. _Idiot! This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't shout that out!_ She scolded herself, wanting nothing more than to turn and run off. Though she could no longer do that; Honoka would be able to outrun her anyway. "It's...a surprise?"

Honoka gave her a suspicious glance as she accepted the answer. "Ahh, I see!" She replied enthusiastically, before slipping into a more serious tone. "But you know, you should tell Maki you're here. Ever since you left, she changed. She doesn't come by anymore, and from what I've heard, she's just been avoiding Rin and Hanayo."

As Nico listened, guilt surfaced in her, wrenching at her gut. Although she was glad to know her old friend was no longer a complete idiot. Scratch that, still an idiot; just more mature. With a sigh, she thanked Honoka. "I'll make sure to visit her, but don't tell anyone I'm here. It's a surprise, Nico!"

Honoka briskly nodded as she released the smaller girl, trotting back to her position behind the counter. "It's been so long, but you've barely grown an inch!" She chimed, packing the sweets into an ivory container, the store's name intricately etched in a glimmering gold.

"That was rude! I've grown!" Nico snapped, looking down at her petite form. To be honest, she'd barely grown at all. The inch or two she managed to gain were barely visible whatsoever; she remained shorter than all her friends. What little hope she had in a growth spurt showed useless. What disappointed her most was the fact that her chest had grown even less. _Even Honoka grew! This is unfair!_

"You look the same to me!" The ginger haired girl joked, giggling to herself as she handed the box to Nico. "Here you go, Homura's Special!" She announced with a huff.

Grumbling curses under her breath, Nico dug into her bag, fishing around for her wallet. Each time she had to pull the wallet out of her purse, her mood dropped. The pink wallet was skinny and light, something she wished she could reverse. Fumbling through the nearly empty wallet, Honoka seemed to have watched.

"Don't worry, it's on the house! A sort of welcome back present." She shot Nico a sympathetic smile. "But in return, you have to do me a favor!"

Nico's face flushed in embarrassment. Mindlessly shoving the wallet into her purse, she dropped her head in shame. "T-Thank you..." _I didn't want anyone to see._

Honoka disappeared under the counter for a few moments, popping back up with another bag, identical to Nico's order. "Give this to Maki!"

"What?" Nico hadn't expected such a request, her expression full of uncertainty. _I came back to talk to Maki, but I'm not sure if I can..._ Conflicting thoughts ran aimlessly through her mind as she imagined how the redhead would be now. According to Honoka, she'd changed quite a bit. But in what way?

"Hellooo?" Honoka waved a hand in front of Nico's face, driving her back into reality. "Just tell her its from me. She's working at her family's hospital now."

_Of course she became a doctor. Is she happy with that?_ If she remembered correctly, Maki didn't want to follow in her parents footsteps. She put up a barrier, a shield of lies. She told them what they wanted to hear, but inside Nico knew the truth; all of μ's did. Maki was a talented composer and musician, and she would've went a long way in that field. Although all nine of them, including Maki herself, knew her parents wouldn't allow it. The smaller girl craned her head to the side. "Why do I have to do it?"

With a shrug, Honoka dumped the second box into her already full hands. "I have work to do! I don't have time to do deliveries. You can do it Nico! It's not that far away, please?"

"Hmm..." Knowing she owed the other for her own sweets, she had no choice but to accept. "Fine, fine." Nico answered, acting as if it were no big deal. _I mean, I was going that way already, I guess._

"Thank you Nico!" Giving her friend one final hug of gratitude, she waved her goodbye. "See you later! I won't tell anyone about the surprise!"

"Don't shout about it!" Nico scolded as she exited the sweets shop. "Dumb as ever." She grumbled to herself, a nostalgic smile tugging at her lips as she parted ways with Homura Bakery, lugging the boxes of sweets with her. "Geez, why did she feel the need to give Maki so much? Can she even eat all of this?"

For a second, she'd forgotten why she came. She felt as if she had never left in the first place, as if she went to visit Honoka like any other day. _I'm glad Honoka wasn't angry about everything, but Maki on the other hand..._ Nico was afraid of what lied ahead in the Nishikino Hospital. 'Ever since you left, she changed.' Honoka had told her. _Changed in what way?_ Then again, did she really want to know?

* * *

><p>Nico groaned as she arrived at the hospital, wheezing and sweating. Carrying everything from Homura Bakery to the Nishikino Hospital proved to be a rather taxing quest, as it wasn't as close by as she imagined. <em>I'm really out of shape.<em> She thought to herself, making a mental note to exercise some time soon to get back her marvelous abs and her glistening biceps. "I used to be so strong! What happened..." With a sigh, she stared at the building in front of her. To b honest, she'd never been to the hospital before, nor seen it. Apparently it was hard to miss, but she never happened to pass by. It held the appearance of a generic hospital, its exterior walls a pure white. The hospital itself looked very welcoming, though Nico couldn't help but be afraid. Everything around her seemed bigger, as if she herself shrunk. Maki could be a completely different person now. _What...what if she's married?!_ Nico thought in horror, her ruby eyes opening wide. _She is that age after all..._

"No way!" Nico gasped, a determined twinkle in her eyes as she rushed into the hospital. Ignoring the long line in the lobby, she walked straight up to the reception. She needed answers, and she needed them now. No mere line was going to stop her from finding Maki. "Excuse me, where can I find Maki Nishikino?" Her voice came out more hasty than she meant to, but the receptionist didn't seem to notice.

The woman at the desk replied immediately, pointing towards a long corridor before getting straight back to her business with the people who actually waited in line. "Her office is that way."

The ebony-haired girl walked off, boxes of Japanese sweets in hand as she read the plaques on each door, searching for Maki's name. Upon reaching the last door, she stopped. Beyond it was the girl she left behind all those years ago, to whom she never admitted her true feelings to. _Why am I so nervous?_ She asked herself as anticipation surfaced within her, as well as fear and anxiety. _Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I should just go home. What if she doesn't want to see me?_ Conflicting thought swirled a storm in her head as she gazed at the door with a disgruntled expression.

Suddenly the door opened with a soft 'click', a woman with hair the color of burning flames peeking out. "Are you going to stand there all day or-" She froze at the sight of Nico, her lavender eyes widening in shock.

Nico held the same surprised expression on her face as she took a couple of steps back. _Uh oh, she's hot. _Maki's scarlet hair grew longer, and was now tied into a low ponytail, which lie on her left shoulder. Her facial features had grown sharper, and her violet eyes deeper. Even in her lab coat and medical uniform, she was absolutely stunning. Nico couldn't help but stare for a while, as neither of them spoke. Though Maki's growth in height, as well as her bust, annoyed her. Remembering her own flat chest, she straightened her back to seem taller.

As Maki wasn't going to break the silence any time soon, Nico stepped up to the plate. She opened her mouth to speak, though her mind went blank as she made eye contact with the doctor. Thrusting the boxes in her hands into Maki's she fumbled over her words, unprepared to speak. "Honoka!" She announced, immediately covering her face with her hands. _What was that?! You see her for the first time in years and that's what you say?_ Nico wanted nothing more than to run away from that embarrassing situation, though she knew this was something she needed to do. "Err...H-Honoka asked me to give these to you."

"Oh..." Maki began, examining the boxes she held in her arms. She rose a brow upon observing them more closely, turning to Nico for answers. "Honoka did? Then why does it say it's from you?" She asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

Nico thought for a second, a switch clicking in her mind. Snatching the boxes back from Maki, she read the box with wide eyes. Under the Homura Bakery logo, someone had written 'Love, Nico' in bubbly pink letters, surrounded by various hearts and music notes.

"Hey! Give that back!" The doctor reached for the box, easily lifting it out of Nico's shaking hands. "You can't just give me something then snatch it back, idiot..."

_Honoka, why?! I thought we were friends... _Lamenting to herself, she let the sweets be taken away from her. Maki already saw it, so there was nothing left to hide; unless Honoka wrote anything else on the containers. "S-Sorry..."

"Anyway, why are you here?" Maki spoke in a neutral tone, any emotion that may have been laced into it unheard to the world.

Nico fiddled with her hands nervously as the question came. "Like I said, I came to deliver those for Honoka..." She lied, nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Maki opened the office door, gesturing for Nico to enter. "You're a bad liar. But I guess you can come in, if you want to that is."

Although the redhead did a good job of concealing her emotion, Nico could see the nervousness in her eyes. "T-Thanks." She mumbled, stepping into the office. It was cluttered, something that Nico didn't expect of Maki. A skilled neurosurgeon with a messy office. Papers were scattered across the floor, books out of place every which where. It looked as if a tornado hit, destroying everything in the room.

"Sorry if it's messy, I didn't expect a visitor."

"It's fine." Nico took a seat across from Maki, who did nothing but stare at her as if she were seeing a ghost. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither wanting to speak up. There was so much to say from each party, though neither had the courage to do so. _Say something, will you? This silence is insufferable... _The red-eyed girl spoke up first, her nervous voice stuttering as she spoke. "So...h-how have you been?"

Ignoring Nico's attempt at conversation, Maki replied with one word. "Why?"

"Why?" Nico repeated in confusion, caught off guard.

"Why did you leave?" Lavender eyes were filled with hurt as she brought up the question that'd been poking at her heart for years.

Not knowing the answer to this question herself, Nico remained silent. Deep inside, the answer was clear. But looking back on her actions wasn't something she wanted to do, especially now.

"I see." Maki took Nico's silence as an answer as she briskly stood from her leather office seat. "If you have nothing to say, then get out." She spoke with the voice of a girl who was left behind, a girl who couldn't catch up to the one she loved no matter how fast she ran. Her voice wasn't one of malice and hate, but one of sorrow and longing.

Surprised at the redhead's words, Nico searched her mind for something to say, anything. "Maki, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I said get out."

Unable to argue with Maki, Nico did as she was told. That short and awkward conversation went nothing like she wanted it to. _I shouldn't have came here, this was a mistake. _Maki wasn't ready to see her again, even after all the years she had to prepare. _Did she really think I was never going to return? _The guilt had been building up ever since she arrived in Akihabara, like a snowball rolling down a hill, getting bigger and bigger with each rotation. Honoka's words once again repeated themselves in Nico's mind as she stepped through the plain white corridor. 'Ever since you left, she changed.' _Is this what she meant? _Nico inquired with a sigh. She saw this coming. Leaving without explanation, only to return years later without notice; after her interaction with Honoka, she believed the others would react the same way. It filled her with false hope, which gave her the courage to seek out Maki.

Upon reaching the lobby, she frowned. The room seemed a lot emptier, only a few people here and there. Walking up to the mailboxes, she pulled out an envelope from her purse. The white envelope was plain, save for the name 'Maki Nishikino' written on the front and the pink heart sticker which sealed the envelope closed. Searching for the matching name, she dropped the envelope inside. "Neurosurgeon...you did it, Maki." Gingerly running her fingers across the nameplate, she smiled. "I'm sorry..."


End file.
